This invention relates generally to the field of an upholstery system method and apparatus and more particularly to an upholstery system for securing upholstery coverings and the like with a base member to form a cushion structure without sewing or otherwise seaming the covering.
Upholstering of furniture and the like has previously required the expensive services of skilled craftsman in fabricating and permanently attaching the covering material to furniture. Damage to such upholstery was expensive and difficult to properly repair which was a major disadvantage in some commercial applications where the furniture was continually subjected to extreme abuse. In addition, permanently attached decorative upholstery coverings have limited the number of creative options available to interior decorators as well as requiring furniture dealers to stock large expensive inventories of furniture.
Snap fasteners or clasps, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,896,200 and 1,907,785, have been known for some time. Many fasteners, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,861 were permanently deformed when installed were therefore usable only once. Specialized fasteners used for particular purposes as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,864,477 were also known. Other prior art fasteners, for example, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1.940,636, required that special tools be used to attach the clasp or fastener.